HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 24
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 24! This will be the final “Part” of guide. After this you will be ready to go for the endings, which will be covered in their own separate section. As such, this Part will be a little longer than the others to ensure all of the remaining loose ends are tied before going after the endings. Part 23 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 202/200 *Sleeping Bags: 15/20 *Mogs Scanned: 63/102 *DNA Acquired: 35/42 *Weapons Crafted: 2/19 *Belts Won: 3/3 *Circuits Conquered: 3/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 14/14 *Fish Caught: 38/40 *Cards Collected: 165/383 *Music Tracks: 47/65 *Recommended Level: 81-82 Den Castle Den Castle Enemies *Siren *Fairy With Klein back in the party, it’s time to head to the Den Castle to catch up with Rex and Nyx. On the way back, don’t forget to do a few scans. Since you had to pass this way without Klein, you never had the chance to Scan the Fairy Enemy, or the enemies in the Moon Temple. Take a moment to gather that data before moving on. Mogs Scanned: 66/102. After that’s done, head back to the Den Capital and north to enter the Den Castle itself. Unfortunately, as soon as you enter, you are met with a rather rough reception. Yorshk and her guards are there to meet the team, and whisk them off to the dungeon. Eve and company despair at being captured, but fortunately Nyx appears to give them a chance to escape. After she and Klein agree to support each other in rescuing Caesar, Nyx uses her invisibility to get you all out of the cell. You will need to use Nyx’s partner skill to get past the Siren guards or be taken directly back to the prison cell. Once you’re in the Castle lobby again, grab the chest there to pick up a Feel Good Song. Then head up, remembering to use Nyx’s Partner skill to avoid detection. You’ll get a chance to fight eventually, but for now avoid detection where possible. Remember that Nyx’s skill can only be used for a short time, so use it wisely. Chests Opened: 203/200. In the next room you’ll find a pair of barred paths, and if you go all the way up another room above you with a gate. The only way to proceed is to navigate the Castle traps. These blades move rapidly in a counterclockwise direction, and cause damage to the entire party when you come in contact with them, as well as sending you back to the beginning. If you’re having trouble, don’t be afraid to make a save at each successful leg of the puzzle, so that way you don’t have to keep repeating the puzzle from the beginning. HARD MODE TIP: The blades do increased damage on Hard Mode, so bear that in mind as you proceed. Arbitrarily, the guide will start by going left. You may do either side in either order. When trying to navigate the blades, it’s a good idea to walk along the path that the blade itself travels, which increases the time you have to navigate each blade. For the left side blades, this means hugging the wall on the left side. There are two switches on this left side, one down and one above. Once you press one switch, it’s perfectly fine to touch a blade to be sent back to the start, which can make it easier to reach the next switch. Hit both switches on the left side, then do the same for the right side. With all four switches pressed, the two gates below you open up. Head down there and use Kon to cross the spikes. Start by going left, where you’ll find a chest containing two Matcha Green Teas. Then head back the other way to find a room on the right side. Chests Opened: 204/200. As soon as you enter the next room you’ll be spotted by a group of guards and forced to fight. This occurs even if you use Nyx’s power before going in, so don’t bother trying to avoid them. This fight is a good chance to Scan the Siren guards, which you weren’t able to do the first time you encountered them. There is also another strange Mog, but this one will not count in the Almanac just yet. Once you defeat them, they’ll flee and leave behind a Bronze Key which you’ll need later. From there keep heading right into the next room. Mogs Scanned: 67/102. The next room has paths covered with spikes that will need to be navigated by Kon. There are also regularly patrolling groups of Fairies, as were seen in Solum Path. Start by going to the left and opening the two chests which contain a Pocket De-Fib and a Pan De Muerto, which can be used right away to increase Nyx’s stats. Navigate the paths and you’ll find another chest with some Brownie Bites inside. Then head right and up to make it out. Chests Opened: 207/200. Den Castle (First Part) Recap *Escaped the Dungeon *Nyx rejoined the Party *Obtained the Bronze Key *Chests Opened: 207/200 *Recommended Level: 82-83 Den Castle (Outside) The next room contains a series of trap challenges that will need to be navigated similarly to those you found inside the Castle. As before, using save points to make the entire thing easier is recommended. At the second blade, you will find a chest containing a Child’s Drawing. A little further ahead you will find the first purple blade. These move much faster than the green blades, and will have to be handled with greater care. It is HIGHLY recommended that you make a save before attempting every purple blade so as not to lose your progress. Near this blade is also a chest which contains 250 Tokens! It’s not easy to get, but worth it. However, it is nearly impossible to get to safety from there, so be prepared to walk back from the start. Chests Opened: 209/200. Head up into the next room you will find more purple blades. Again, save before each one to be safe! The third set of blades has both a green and purple blade together. The green blade can act as a sort of safe zone, since you can move faster than it. There is also a chest there with a Gourmet Kabob, which you can use to increase Kon’s stats. Chests Opened: 210/200. After those blades you’ll find a Memory Ghost, who will kindly act as your new return point if you get hit by further blades. However, it’s still easier to just save and reload after each successful trap navigated. After you work through the series of green blades you’ll find the progression point, as well as a chest with a Brownie Bite inside. Chests Opened: 211/200. In the next room you’ll be ambushed once again by guards, so be ready for battle. After you defeat them, you’ll find a Silver Key, which will again come in handy later. Keep going to find more spike covered paths to traverse. Along the way you will find a chest containing two Hei Cha teas. Keep going a bit further from there to find the next area. Chests Opened: 212/200. Den Castle (Outside) Recap *Obtained the Silver Key *Chests Opened: 212/200 *Recommended Level: 83-84 Den Castle (Second Part) You’ll enter the Castle again, this time in Rex’s old room. The first thing you’ll want to note is the bed, which will let you get a free party heal. There is also a chest in her room which contains a Child’s Drawing. If you go down and all the way to the left you’ll find another chest containing a Frisky Feast, which can be used to buff Klein’s stats. At the center you will find a series of locked doors. If you want, you can use your Bronze and Silver Keys right now to open two of the three doors. But you are still missing the last key. Chests Opened: 214/200. Head down to find the path forking left and right, with a Red-Eyed Cluster standing guard at either end. Both must be defeated in order to progress. Despite their intimidating appearance, they merely contain normal enemies. Defeat them and press the switches they were guarding to open all of the gates that were previously locked on the way here. There is also a chest you can grab which contains a Pocket De-Fib. Chests Opened: 215/200. With the gates opened, head back down to enter the first trap room. Keep going and you’ll reenter the room you first entered when you escaped the Dungeon. Don’t forget about the guards! They’ll still throw you back in the dungeon if they see you, so use Nyx’s partner skill to escape them. There are a few things to pick up while you’re here, so start by heading to the left. In the left room you will find a veritable treasure trove, with four chests that you can open right away. These contain 5 Rare Tokens, a Caramel Custard, 1500 Yuan, and a Foreign Wallet. You may recall that when you entered the Den you received a message from someone asking about a missing wallet. You’ll be able to return this to the owner shortly, but first, head back to the lobby and to the right side. The last chest in that room can only be reached by Rex, so leave it there for now. Chests Opened: 219/200. On the far right side of the lobby you’ll find another room filled with guards. Beat them up and you’ll be able to claim the Gold Key. There are also two chests you can open which contain a Feel Good Song and Cheese Fries, the latter of which can be used to buff Eve’s stats. Chests Opened: 221/200. Now that you have the key, you can technically go right to the throne room. But you do have a wallet to return, so start by head back out of the castle through the middle gate. Den Castle (Second Part) Recap *Opened all Castle gates *Found Foreign Wallet *Obtained the Gold Key *Chests Opened: 221/200 *Recommended Level: 83-84 Den Capital (Wallet Quest) Once you head down into the Castle entrance you’ll find two chests containing a Brownie Bite and a Child’s Drawing. Chests Opened: 223/200. Head down from there and you’ll see two Cat Siths sitting at the desk. They don’t seem to care that you’re invaders and are more than happy to sell you their wares! The one on the left provides you a free party heal, while the one on the right has quite an extensive list of not only of useful healing items, but also equipment. Cat Sith Equipment *Cat-Ears Hood, 4200 Yuan: Head armor, +2 to all stats *Bamboo Hat, 5000 Yuan: Head armor, +4 Pulse, +5 Beat, and +3 Luck *Labcoat, 3200 Yuan: Chest armor, +4 Beat and Toxin Resistance *Pink Tuxedo Top, 4500 Yuan: Chest armor, +1 Pulse, +5 Agility, and Light Resistance *Varsity Jacket, 5200 Yuan: Chest Armor, +4 Defense, +2 Agility *Pea Coat, 6100 Yuan: +5 Defense, +5 Luck, and Dark Resistance *Ghost Parka, 7300 Yuan: +4 Pulse, +3 Beat, and Ice Resistance *Overcoat, 8000 Yuan: +4 Defense, +2 Magic Attack *Duffel Coat, 9200 Yuan: Items Heal More Once you’ve done your shopping, head down to leave the Castle and reenter the Capital. In town, enter the building in the upper right with a sign in front that says “Tiny Oni Bistro”. Head inside and talk with the only non-Oni there. This is Coal Bajie, the owner of the wallet you found. She explains that she needs your help to get home, and asks for Eve to convince a Beholder to take them. The Beholders have power over time and space, and Coal says that traveling with one will take no time at all, literally. Eve agrees to meet Coal at the Dawn District, so head there. In the Dawn District you’ll find Coal in the bottom right corner of town. Be warned! This event will trigger a combat encounter, so it’s a good idea to save before going in. And be ready for a tough fight. Speak with the Beholder when you’re ready. After some persuasion, the Beholder is convinced to teleport you to Coal’s home, which turns out to be a far away city called Neo Awlins. There the team meets Gwen West, a rare Wuji Conjurer similar to Eve’s great grandmother, along with her two other Mogs, Wire Wukong and Kai Wujing. Gwen and her other Mogs are happy to be reunited, and thank Eve for her kindness. After Eve and Gwen exchange a few pleasantries, Gwen suggests that they spar, which Eve agrees to. Get ready for a real challenge this time! Conjurer and Mogs facing off! For information on this fight, see the specific page. HARD MODE TIP: This will likely be the toughest fight you’ve faced in the game thus far. Not only is it four against four, but Gwen and her Mogs all have complementary skills as your team does. The biggest danger is Kai’s “Sealing Wave”, which can drastically lower your party’s Agility and leave them vulnerable to being knocked out before you can heal. Be sure to have Klein keep your speed up with “Cat March” and give it all you’ve got! When you win, Gwen compliment Eve on her skill and laments that she herself doesn’t get to be as adventurous as Eve. As a reward for helping Coal, Gwen gives Eve 30,000 Yuan and 10 Rare tokens! Not a bad prize. After all that’s done, you ready to head back to the Castle... and face the final battle. Den Capital (Wallet Quest) Recap *Returned Coal’s Wallet *Faced off with Gwen and her Mogs *Chests Opened: 223/200 *Recommended Level: 84-85 With that comes the end of Section 4 of the Guide. The last leg of the journey will be under Endings, which details how to get the True Ending, as well as the four Bad Endings. Note that the Bad Endings do not give any rewards, and are not necessary to obtain all of the Cheevos. They mere show how the story of HEARTBEAT can take a darker turn. If you wish to see the Bad Endings, head to that section, or follow along with the guide to see when those junctures arrive. Otherwise, if you're ready for the True Ending, then proceed... Category:Gameplay Category:Endgame